Love Never Ending
by Akafia
Summary: EDITED  mudah-mudahan kali akan lebih baik dari sebelumnya... dan semoga semuanya suka...  Kurosaki Ichigo seorang pangeran yang harus bertahan hidup dangan sebuah peluru yang bersarang ditubuhnya.


Hola. . Hola. . Hola.

Kiryuu disini... ^^

Kiryuu author baru disini, dan ini adalah fic kolaborasi Saichi dan kiryuu. Jika kalian ingin tau fic dan profile Saichi, cari saja Yukiko Kazugami Saichi Hakuro.

Oke. . . Let's begin.

* * *

**_Disclaimer : Forever belongs to Tite Kubo_sensei._**

**_Rate : T_**

**_Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort._**

**_Anime : Bleach_**

**_Pairing : Ichigo Kurosaki and Hichigo Shirosaki._**

**_Story for this chapter : Saichi._**

**_Editor By : Kiryuu._**

**_Author of this story By : Yukiko Kazugami Saichi Hakuro. kiryuu hanya sebagai pengedit saja.  
_**

**_Warning : Typo (maybe), AU, OOC, Boys Love, Chara death, maybe sad ending _?_ The last but not least NO FLAME!_**

**_Enjoy please Mina_san._**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Opening Song : ~ Wheel of Destiny ~**_

"Ouji-sama. . . Ouji-sama." Para pelayan dan pengawal berlarian dengan panik. Membuat suasana di Istana keluarga Kurosaki menjadi sedikit kacau. Hampir semua orang yang berada di sana menyerukan nama 'Ouji-sama', terlihat beberapa pelayan tengah membawa baskom berisi air, serbet, segelas air, dan obat. Ternyata orang yang tengah di khawatirkan oleh banyak orang adalah seorang pemuda tampan berambut orange yang mulutnya sedang mengeluarkan darah. Wajahnya pucat dan matanya terlihat sendu. Badannya terlihat lebih kurus di bandingkan dengan pemuda seusiannya.

"Ukh. . . Aku tidak apa-apa. Pergilah kalian! Aku ingin sendiri!" seru pemuda itu, kepada para pelayan yang sedang mengkhawatirkannya. Padahal jelas sekali terlihat bahwa keadaannya masih jauh dari kata 'Baik-baik saja'.

Para pelayan itu masih diam terpaku di tempatnya, menyaksikan ouji-sama mereka berjalan dengan limbung sambil menutupi mulutnya yang telah di penuhi darah. Mereka ingin menolong, tapi jika Ouji-sama mereka telah berkata dia ingin sendiri dan tak mau di ganggu, mereka pasti akan takut untuk membantu. Karena dulu mereka sampai di marahi habis-habisan karena mencoba untuk menolong Ouji-sama mereka.

Akhirnya salah seorang pelayan memberanikan diri untuk membuka suara, "Tapi Ouji-sama. Kalau di biarkan terus, keadaan anda akan menjadi lebih parah. Sebaiknya anda beristirahat dan tidak memaksakan diri, Ouji-sama."

Si pemuda hendak memarahi para pelayan itu untuk segera pergi dan meninggalkannya sendiri. Tapi kemudian dia melihat sosok wanita cantik paruh baya, dengan rambut kecoklatannya yang begelombang, berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kalian pergi saja dan kembali pada tugas kalian! Biarkan saya yang mengurusnya." ujar wanita itu lembut dan ramah.

"Baik yang mulia!" jawab seluruh pelayan serentak sambil membungkukan badan dengan hormat. Merekapun berlalu dari sana dan kembali pada pekerjaannya masing-masing.

Wanita itu menatap putra tercintanya dengan perasaan sedih. Hatinya sakit melihat keadaan putra bungsunya yang sudah seperti mau mati, ingin sekali wanita itu menggantikan posisi putranya, Merasakan penderitaan yang di rasakan oleh putranya dari pada harus melihat putranya menderita.

Wanita itu memeluk putranya dan kembali terisak untuk kesekian kalinya. "Sudahlah, Ichigo. Jangan paksakan dirimu lagi! Tidur dan beristirahatlah! Jangan membuat kami semakin cemas!" ujar wanita itu, lirih.

Sebenarnya si pemuda a.k.a ichigo, sangat kasihan melihat keadaan sang ibu yang setiap hari menangisi keadaannya. Tapi ichigo mencoba tegar dan berusaha agar tak terlihat lemah.

"Aku mengerti bu, aku hanya tidak suka di anggap lemah, dan di kasihani. Lagi pula aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan saja, boleh kan?" ucap/mohon Ichigo.

Wanita itu melepas pelukannya dan menatap ke dalam mata putranya.

"Baiklah, tapi setelah itu kau harus cepat kembali ke kamar dan beristirahat." jawab wanita itu kemudian.

"Baik!" ichigo pun berdiri dan meninggalkan ibunya.

.

.

**Ichigo Pov**

**Pengenalan tokoh utama :**

Hai! Nama ku Ichigo Kurosaki, siswa tingkat XII di Karakura Internasional High School. Umur ku 18 tahun. Aku adalah putra bungsu dari bangsawan Kurosaki,keluarga Kurosaki adalah bangsawan yang paling di segani dan paling di percaya oleh masyarakat negeri ini untuk menjaga dan melindungi keamanan di negeri ini.

Ayah ku Issin Kurosaki adalah raja ke IX. Dan wanita yang tadi memelukku adalah ibu ku, Masaki Kurosaki. Dia adalah permaisuri.

Sudah sejak 2 bulan yang lalu, aku menderita. Di dalam tubuhku ini bersarang sebuah peluru yang di tembakan oleh musuh ayahku yang ingin sekali menghancurkan keluarga kurosaki. Peluru ini tidak bisa di ambil, karena jika hal itu dilakukan, maka dapat di pastikan pada saat itu juga nyawaku akan melayang. Jadi di putuskan untuk tetap membiarkannya saja. Setidaknya dengan begitu aku bisa tetap hidup, walaupun hanya tinggal 4 bulan lagi. Waktu yang singkat untuk melakukan semua yang ku inginkan. Namun mesikipun begitu aku ingin semuanya berjalan secara normal, aku tidak ingin mereka mengasihaniku, apa lagi memperlakukan ku sebagai orang sakit. Aku ingin menikmati sisa-sisa hidupku dengan sebaik-baiknya.

**Pengenalan tokoh selesai. . . .**

**.**

**.  
**

Aku terus berjalan meninggalkan ibuku yang masih berlutut dan terisak, menuju sebuah taman yang kusuka, karena disana banyak sekali bunga-bunga yang tumbuh dan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan. Aneh! Memang aneh, seorang pemuda seperti ku malah menyukai taman dan bunga-bunga. Tapi dengan berada di taman itu, aku bisa melupakan sejenak tentang rasa sakitku dan merasakan indahnya dunia yang belum sempat ku rasakan sewaktu hidupku masih 'normal'. Mungkin ini pun sebuah pelajaran bagiku untuk lebih menghargai waktu yang ku habiskan di dunia ini. Andai waktu bisa kuputar kembali. Ah! Tentu saja hal itu sangat mustahil, sebagai manusia kita hanya bisa menerima takdir kita saja.

Akhirnya aku sampai di taman kesukaanku. Setelah lama berjalan sambil terseok-seok, karena sejujurnya berat sekali rasanya untuk melangkahkan kakiku. Tapi aku tetap berusaha keras agar tidak membuat ibuku menangis lagi. Sudah terlalu banyak air mata yang ia keluarkan untukku.

Akupun segera duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di sana, kemudian mengeluarkan sapu tangan yang selalu ada di dalam sakuku dan mulai membersihkan mulut dan tanganku yang penuh darah. Setelah bersih, akupun memasukan kembali sapu tanganku dan mulai memandang sekitar.

"Taman ini memang selalu indah" gumanku perlahan sambil terus memandang ke sekeliling, Hingga pandanganku terhenti pada sosok gadis berambut coklat panjang, yang sedang menyirami tanaman sambil bersenandung kecil. 'Tidak biasanya dia hanya sendiri! Kemana nii-san?' batinku bingung.

Gadis itu bernama Orihime Inoue. Dia adalah kekasih nii-san ku, Ulquiora Kurosaki. Maaf tadi aku lupa mengenalkannya pada kalian. Sekarang dia tinggal bersama kami, karena sebentar lagi mereka akan segera bertunangan. Beruntung sekali Inoue karena nii-san ku menyukainya. Karena dulu, Inoue hanyalah seorang gadis penjual barang bekas yang hidup bersama ibunya saja.

Ah... Tunangan! Akupun ingin sekali bisa bertunangan, atau bahkan menikah dengan orang yang ku cintai. Paling tidak orang yang mau menerima dan menemaniku hingga ajal menjemputku nanti. Tapi apakah mungkin akan ada seseorang yang mau mengambil 'barang' sudah hampir di'buang' ini.

Hm.. Kalau di pikir-pikir, ada juga seorang gadis yang mau bersamaku, walaupun keadaan sudah seperti ini. Namanya Rukia Kuchiki. Rukia merupakan putri dari bangsawan Kuchiki. Bangsawan Kuchiki adalah bangsawan yang sama terkenalnya dengan bangsawan Kurosaki. Ayahku dan ayahnya sudah lama bersahabat akrab. Jadi hubungan di antara kedua keluarga ini juga dekat sekali. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak tertarik pada Rukia. Padahal jika di lihat secara fisik, Rukia memiliki wajah yang cantik dan imut. Kadang aku gemas juga melihat wajahnya. Rukia juga sangat baik dan perhatian sekali padaku, apalagi di saat aku sakit seperti ini. Perhatiannya melebihi perhatian seorang ibu! Tapi meskipun begitu hatiku tetap tidak tertarik padanya.

Sebenarnya dulu Rukia akan di jodohkan di jodohkan dengan Ulqui nii-san, agar hubungan di antara kedua bangsawan ini menjadi semakin erat. Tetapi karena tidak ingin di jodohkan, Rukiapun menolaknya. Begitupun dengan Ulqui nii-san yang ternyata telah memiliki pilihannya sendiri. Pada akhirnya Rukia melihat ku _yang saat itu masih sehat_ dan pada saat itu pula dia langsung tertarik padaku dan mulai berusaha dekat dengan ku. Aku sama sekali tidak menganggapnya sebagai gadis yang kegatelan atau sejenisnya. Aku tetap memberinya kesempatan, namun meskipun begitu, perasaanku terhadapnya tak pernah berubah.

"Kurosaki-sama! sedang apa anda disana? bukankah anda seharusnya berada di kamar dan beristirahat! tidak baik berada di luar seperti ini!" tiba-tiba Inoue berteriak sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Sepertinya dia telah menyadari keberadaanku disisni.

'Sial! pasti dia akan menceramahiku lagi! padahal aku baru saja mendapat waktu bebas yang langka ini. Ukh... menyebalkan!'

Dia menghentikan kegiatan menyiramnya dan berlari menghampiriku, rambut coklatnya melambai saat dia berlari. Akhirnya dia sampai di tempatku dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Se... Hosh hosh..." dia mencoba berbicara padaku masih dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

Untuk menghindari ceramahnya yang panjang, akupun memotong pembicaraanya, "Dengar! untuk kali ini jangan ikut campur urusannku, lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu dan jangan pernah memperlakukanku seperti orang sakit. Sekarang, tinggalkan aku sendiri!" sepertinya kalimatku terdengar seperti sedang memarahi daripada memberitahu, karena dia terlihat sangat terkejut dan ketakutan.

'Sial! kenapa aku jadi memarahinya, jika dia sampai menangis dan memberitahu nii-san bagaimana? bisa-bisa nii-san marah padaku. Ukh!'

"Ahh.. Gomen ne, Kurosaki-sama. Saya hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaan anda saja. saya tidak bermaksud untuk mencampuri urusan anda ."Sahutnya sambil menundukan kepala

"Sudahlah, Hime-chan. Ichigo, biar aku yang mengurusnya. Kau lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu." tiba-tiba seseorang muncul di belakangku dan langsung merangkul pundakku, aku sedikit kaget dengan kedatangannya.

"Ah... Ulqui-san! Konichiwa!" sapa Inoue kepada pria yang muncul di belakangku.

Ya! dia adalah nii-san ku yang tadi qu ceritakan. Wajah pucatnya yang cool dengan rambut hitamnya, menambah ketampanannya. itu terbukti dari wajah Inoue yang memerah. Ya ampun,masa sudah mau bertunangan masih malu-malu sieh?

"Konichiwa! kau bisa pergi sekarang, biar aku yang urus disini." ujar ulquiora lagi, tak lupa seulas senyum nampak menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Ha'i!" ucapnya dan Inouepun berlalu dari hadapan kami. setelah kepergian Inoue, akupun dapat bernafas dengan lega dan dapat kembali merilekskan diriku lagi, setidaknya lebih baik bersama dengan nii-san daripada harus bersama dengan gadis itu.

"Bagaimana Keadaanmu, Ichigo?" tanya Ulquiora yang kini telah mendudukan dirinya di sampingku.

Aku membiarkannya mengelus rambutku, Memeluk dan menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya. Rasanya hangat dan nyaman sekali berada dalam pelukannya. inilah yang kubutuhkan, perhatian dan kasih sayang dari nii-san yang paling ku sayangi.

"Aku tidak tau," jawabku sambil memejamkan mata dan merasakan hembusan angin dan sentuhan dari nii-san. di saat seperti ini aku bisa melupakan segalanya, melupakan waktu dan melupakan tentang ajal yang sebentar lagi akan datang aku ingin waktu berhenti saat ini juga, sehingga aku bisa menikmati ini lebih lama lagi.

"Huft.." Ulquiora menghela nafas tepat di atas rambutku, menbuatku merasa geli. "Kau harus bertahan selama mungkin demi aku, Ichigo." lanjut ulquiora kemudian.

"Iya nii-san!" ucapku dengan suara pelan.

"Aku menyayangimu, Ichigo! Andai saja aku bisa memutar waktu, aku ingin akulah yang terkena peluru itu. Agar kau tidak menderita seperti ini, hatiku sakit sekali setiap kali aku melihatmu terbatuk-batuk sambil mengeluarkan darah. melihat darahmu, hatiku seperti di hujam oleh ribuan pedang." ujar Ulquiora untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia selalu berkata seperti itu setiap kali berada di sampingku. Tapi aku tidak pernah bosan mendengar kata-kata itu terucap dari bibir nii-sanku. Hal itu justru membuatku merasa tentram dan damai. Setidaknya masih ada oarang yang menganggapku penting dalam hidupnya dan itu membuatku senang.

"..." Aku tidak bisa menanggapi apapun perkataan nii-sanku. Aku benar-benar merasa lelah sekali dan angin yang berhembus serta kehangatan yang kurasakan membuat mataku terasa berat dan akhirnya akupun telah berada di alam mimpiku, dimana tak ada penderitaan dan rasa sakit.

**End of Ichigo pov**

**.**

**.  
**

Di sisi lain...

Seorang gadis yang tanpa di sadari oleh kedua sejoliyang sedang duduk itu tengah mengawasimereka dengan tatapan amarah dan dendam. kedua tangannya terkepal, angin yang berhembus meniup ranmbutnya. memberikan kesan dingin. Auranya benar- benar menusuk.

"Kau tidak bisa di ampuni! Dihadapannya kau bersikap seperti itu, tapi kepadaku? geram gadis itu. "Terima saja pembalasanku nanti!" dan gadis itupun berbalik meninggalkan sejoli itu bersama denan amarah dan dendamnya yang membara.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Huft selesai juga... Maaf ya kalau ada romance antaara kakak adik...

oke deh... Don't forget to review pliiizzzz...^^

_**Special thanks for ; YUKIKO KAZUGAMI SAICHI HAKURO**_


End file.
